Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка
Стандартная = |-| Охрана Оливера = Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка ( ) — оружие Fallout: New Vegas. Описание Это тяжелая крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка со скользящим поворотным затвором. Такое оружие способно поражать легкобронированную технику на дальних дистанциях с невероятной точностью и силой. Оптический прицел этой винтовки переменной кратности. Ствол оснащается дульным тормозом, уменьшающим дульную вспышку и воздействие отдачи на стрелка до переносимого уровня. Характеристики Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка — это снайперская винтовка с магазином на 8 патронов кал. 50. Это очень мощное и точное оружие для ведения дальнего боя. Как оружие со скользящим затвором и необходимостью выбрасывать отстрелянную гильзу после каждого выстрела, имеет крайне низкий темп стрельбы, кроме того, требует редких и дорогостоящих патронов. Эта винтовка не дает стреляющему бонуса к шансу нанесения критического урона, как снайперская винтовка, однако с лёгкостью поражает суставы и опрокидывает противников на землю. Это тяжёлое оружие, и оно требует от стреляющего немалой физической силы для эффективного использования. В идеальном состоянии это оружие может выстрелить 471 раз (примерно 59 магазинов) перед тем, как сломается. Также оно требует от стрелка мастерства в обращении с огнестрельным оружием («Оружие» 100). Местонахождение * Винтовка в плохом состоянии появляется в продаже у рыцаря Торрес в Хидден-Вэли, при доступе к обычному товару. * Её можно приобрести у Торготрона «Оружейников», если персонаж достиг 16-го уровня. Модель (муляж) винтовки можно увидеть на витрине. * Рейнджеры-ветераны НКР вооружены такими винтовками на высоких уровнях Курьера. * Некоторые из легионеров во время битвы за дамбу Гувера будут вооружены именно этими винтовками. * Громобои Белоногих могут использовать их. * Меченые при высоких уровнях Курьера также могут использовать их. Модификации Это оружие невозможно модифицировать, однако Оружейники изготавливают свою версию данной винтовки, на которую можно установить различные модификации. Разновидности * Крупнокалиберная снайперская винтовка (GRA) * Один из рейнджеров НКР в штабе Оливера вооружён уникальной версией крупнокалиберной снайперской винтовки с отличными от стандартного варианта характеристиками. Заметки * При выстреле в существо, передвигающееся на двух конечностях, удачный выстрел как минимум заставит его упасть. * Эта винтовка весьма эффективна против когтей смерти, озёрников, касадоров (правда, за ними очень трудно уследить), NPC с высоким ПУ. * При наличии способности «Обращение с оружием» Курьеру понадобится лишь 6 единиц силы чтобы эффективно использовать это оружие. * При наличии способности «Очумелые ручки» это оружие можно починить с помощью любого другого оружия, использующего скользящий затвор. * Это единственная винтовка, использующая зажигательные патроны. * В V.A.T.S. при максимальном количестве ОД (65 изначально + 30 за ловкость + 30 за способность «Живчик»), но без медпрепаратов можно сделать только 2 выстрела, а со всеми препаратами на увеличение ОД — 3 выстрела. Со способностью «Матлогика» и всеми препаратами можно достичь 4 выстрелов. * В ранних версиях перевода «1С» оружие имело название «Винтовка для поражения материальной части» (версия игры 1.0.0.240). Неигровые персонажи упоминали её как «Винтовка для поражения мат. части». Появление За кулисами Прототипом для этого оружия послужила реально существующая крупнокалиберная винтовка PGM Hecate II, которая производится во Франции.Дж. Э. Сойер. I have read your comment at the Bozar — regardless if it was …, Spring.me, 2011-07-26. Галерея Anti-materiel rifle.jpg Materiel rifle back shot.jpg Materiel rifle side shot.jpg Примечания de:Panzerbüchse en:Anti-materiel rifle es:Rifle antimaterial pl:Wielkokalibrowy karabin wyborowy uk:Великокаліберна снайперська гвинтівка Категория:Огнестрельное оружие Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Рейнджеры НКР: предметы